Drinking Buddies
by RonWeasleyismiking
Summary: Prequel to Girl Talk. Natasha and Selina grab drinks. Selina leaves early, and Clint joins Natasha at the bar. The pair discover that tequila may not be such a bad thing after all.


Prequel to Girl Talk. Natasha and Selina grab drinks. Selina leaves early, and Clint joins Natasha at the bar. The pair discover that tequila may not be such a bad thing after all.

Drinking Buddies

"Ugh he is just so fucking infuriating" Selina raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. She knew Natasha rarely opened up about her partner. It was times like these that Selina was grateful for her more _private work. _She worked for herself, and only took what she needed, (and occasionally when she couldn't pass up an opportunity, such as her past night at Wayne Manor).

Natasha continued, not noticing her vibrating phone, "Don't even get me started on Sao Paulo last weekend. The nerve of that man, honestly. First, he won't shut up on coms, and then he kills the mark before I have a chance to extract the information"

"I take it SHIELD wasn't happy?" Natasha shrugged and passed Selina the pitcher of beer.

"One less child killer off the streets is good enough for Fury" She stopped, obviously thinking back to the night. Selina took a drink and then glanced at Natasha's phone, which was still vibrating. She could just make out the name of the person texting,B-A-R, but Natasha's hand covered the rest before Selina could read the entire name.

"Think your archer misses you, dear"

"Shut it, Kyle," Natasha muttered, turning her iphone over so the screen was facing down.

"What made lover boy pull the trigger before you could get the information? Could it be you were barely clothed and he couldn't stand you seducing someone that wasn't him?"

Natasha's nose crinkled at the thought of Clint's jealously. "Our relationship isn't like that"

"Oh, so it _is_ a relationship, last week it was, let's see how did you put it? Oh yes, 'a convenient hook up after hours'?"

"We aren't fucking, if that's what you mean, Kyle" Natasha threw back, daring Selina to call her bluff. Selina knew Natasha well enough to know when the spy was lying, and this was definitely one of those times.

Selina held up her hands in mock surrender, "I didn't say you were"

Natasha glared at her and took a long drink, finishing off her beer.

"I'm not going to lie, I sort of want to punch that smirk right off you face"

Selina laughed and signaled to the bartender for another round, "As if you could, Romanoff"

Natasha rolled her eyes, not bothering in telling Selina off. The girls had become fast friends and had decided from the start it would be best for their friendship if they never fought each other. They never sparred together, never even went to the gym to work out together. Maybe it was the fact that both never wanted to find out who was stronger (or really who was weaker) that made them stick to hardcore drinking as their main hang out activity.

One time they mixed it up and went shopping. There had been a _slight_ miscommunication with another guest over the last dress on sale in a store. The pair had been banned from the store. They hadn't attempted to switch up their routine since.

"Are you going to tell me who you nicked those pearls off of, or am I going to have to scan local police reports?" Selina groaned. She should have known Natasha would bring up her latest conquest.

"If you must know, I borrowed these from a billionaire who won't be missing them"

Selina could see Natasha tense a bit as she asked: "Stark?"

"Nah, Wayne"

Natasha's eyes widened, "the shut in who hasn't been seen in years? I heard rumors he was physically deformed.. Missing half his face or something?"

"Don't believe everything you read in the Gotham Times, Romanoff. He's alive and well, and I must admit, much more physically fit than The Gotham Post makes him out to be. That boy has been doing his push ups"

Natasha smirked, "Oh, so you stole from him after you had a bit of fun?"

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" Selina joked, "He sort of caught me. Still kicked his ass, of course"

"He caught you? You must be losing your edge in your old age"

Selina side stepped the age joke, not bothering in reminding Natasha that she was only four months older than her. "I let him think he surprised me, all part of my marvelous plan, of course"

"Right, Right. So, still no sign of Batman?" Selina inwardly groaned. Just as Selina held Natasha's mysterious archer over her head, in turn Natasha threw Selina's adoration (borderline obsession, if she was being honest) of Batman in her face.

"Nothing. Thought he might show up to stop me once I starting making a name for myself in Gotham a few years back, but no such luck"

Natasha shrugged, "Could he be dead? Eight years is a long time to disappear for"

"Doubt it" Selina smiled, losing herself in the thoughts of Batman's _extremely _tight suit.

"I hate to cut this short, Romanoff, but I've got a date to make"

Natasha nodded, eyeing the still full pitcher of beer, "You sure?"

It wasn't a date. Natasha knew that. "A girl's gotta make a living"

"Do you.." Natasha trailed off, "if you need backup, or you know, give me a call"

Oh, so they were actually friends now. This was the first time Natasha had offered her _skills. _Selina appreciated the offer. She understood that both of them had a tough time communicating with other women, they'd both been ripped from their families at a young age. Forced to fend for themselves. It's probably why they got along so well, Selina thought absent-mindedly.

"Thanks, but I've got this. Just selling some fingerprints. Nothing special"

Natasha nodded, "Same time next week?"

* * *

Natasha wasn't sure why she stayed at the bar to try and finish off the rest of hers and Selina's pitcher. And she wasn't sure why she ordered another. She also didn't want to think about why she called Clint and invited him to join her.

No. That was something Natasha definitely did not want to think about.

She wasn't also wasn't sure why she turned to drinking pitchers of beer to get her damn archer off of her mind. Clint wasn't something that Natasha thought was ever going to be possible for her. She was built differently; put together by the Red Room to do their bidding. But Clint, that bastard, swooped in and saved her.

"I see I have some catching up to do" Natasha's eyes shot up and she found herself staring at the bastard in question. Clint was sporting his normal cocky grin.

"H-How did you-" Natasha slurred. Fuck. She should definitely _not _have attempted to finish off that pitcher while she waited for Clint to show up. And how did he sneak up on her in the first place? Stupid fucking alcohol.

"Stark dropped me off," it was then that she noticed he was wearing his SHIELD suit. Had there been a situation? And she'd been ignoring his calls, choosing to drink with Selina instead of having his back. He squeezed into the booth next to her and poured himself a glass of what was left of the pitcher. (Which wasn't a lot).

"We were just at the gym. Nothing Avengers related," And there he went reading her damn mind again. "Stark wanted me to help with his hand to hand skills" he was smiling at her, and casually wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "You didn't miss anything fun, Tash"

"You could have showered before you came over here, you know?"

Clint laughed, "Maybe I came over here to talk you into joining me for one later?"

Natasha tried not to notice the way Clint's eyes darkened, or how her stomach tightened at the thought of a wet, naked Clint Barton. She coughed and moved deeper into the booth, putting a few inches between them.

"I just ordered another round" Clint's nodded, already done with the little beer Natasha had left in the pitcher. He pointed at Selina's empty glasses.

"Are you here with anyone?"

"Jealous much?" she muttered, rolling her eyes. Sometimes she couldn't stand his jealously. But, if she was being honest with herself (and hey, the alcohol was doing it's job), it got her a _bit_ hot when he got angry over her seducing a mark, or rubbing up against some billionaire on a mission.

"Depends who he is" Clint said suddenly. His eyes never leaving hers. His abrupt honesty is what had drawn her to him in the first place. Now, it made her want to run in the other direction.

"Just a friend, Clint"

Clint frowned, "I didn't know you had friends other than me" Natasha punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, fuck. I was just kidding, Tasha"

"She. My drinking buddy is a girl. And I have friends, Barton"

The waiter placed their pitcher of beer down on their table. Natasha poked Clint in the side. Hard.

"Ouch, why do you keep hurting me?"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Oh, you know you love it" She looked up at the waiter and then back at Clint, "You up for a round of shots?"

Clint poured himself a glass of beer and found himself nodding. The bar had gotten much busier since Selina left, and by the time the shots were dropped off at their table, Clint had already drank most of the pitcher. The alcohol had relaxed him and he couldn't help but smirk at Natasha, who couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself.

She was running her fingers around his knee and slowly, agonizingly, making their way up his thigh. His pants were slowly becoming more and more uncomfortable. Natasha normally wasn't this public about wanting him. He figured her and her drinking buddy had been at it a while before she called him. She hadn't sounded that drunk on the phone, but Natasha had always been good at masking her true feelings.

"So who's this mysterious drinking buddy of yours?"

"You don't know her" Natasha answered quickly, and was saved from any follow up questions by the arrival of their shots.

For some reason, she had allowed Clint to order tequila shots. She _hated _tequila. Natasha always made bad decisions on nights she drank tequila; somehow she knew tonight would be different.

"Tell me he brought limes?" Clint asked, and Natasha answered by holding up the limes in question.

Natasha watched as Clint licked his hand and poured some salt on it. His eyes found hers, and Natasha understood his nonverbal sign, and slide her hand into his. She watched as he brought it to his lips and licked it slowly. _Since when was putting salt on someone's hand considered foreplay?_

Once Clint, sprinkled salt on her hand, they raised the shots, clinking them, "to drinking buddies"

Natasha nodded, "to drinking buddies"

Natasha grabbed his hand, licked the salt off and tossed the shot back. Clint copied her, taking his sweet ass time licking all the salt from her hand. He shut his eyes as the alcohol burned his way down his throat.

"Lime?" he asked, looking on their now messy table for one of the two cut up limes. Natasha smirked at him, her lips opening slightly, revealing his lime. Clint's eyes widened, but he wasted no time in dragging her mouth to his. The kiss was messy, and he felt his pants get impossibly tighter when he felt her slide her tongue into his mouth.

Natasha's hands had somehow maneuvered their way into Clint's uniform and were grasping at his chest. When did she even have time to get the zipper on his suit down. Her master assassin skills really came in handy, especially now, as she somehow managed to squeeze between the table and in his lap. Not that he was complaining.

Clint groaned into her mouth. He pulled back momentarily, and spat the lime over her shoulder onto the table.

Natasha had never once been more appreciative of tequila. She smirked as she heard Clint groan again, and throw his head against the back of the booth as she slipped her hand into his pants and grasped him firmly.

His eyes opened and locked on hers. "Tasha" Fuck. He was turning her on just be saying his name. "Not here"

She sighed and moved her hand. Clint wasn't sure why now of all times she had decided to _actually_ listen to his instructions. She leaned over and kissed him again.

"We need to leave. Now. Otherwise I'm going to fuck you in this booth"

Clint jerked so quickly, that he nearly shoved Natasha out of the booth. He somehow gathered himself, threw a few twenties on the table and dragged her out of the bar.

~Fin

Thanks for reading! I'm considering making this a series, or at least continuing with more Natasha and Selina drinking and talking about their fucked up love life stories! I'm interested to know what you guys think.


End file.
